Giant Hands
by Titan Walls
Summary: It has been 4 years since the battle of Trost and no major events have happened. On the latest attempt to reclaim Wall Maria, Squad Leader Jean died protecting the newest recruits and is reunited with his best friend Marco, but this is not the afterlife. Titan!Marco Titan!Jean. Fluff boy love, actually plot to. R&R thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers if you have not gotten to the end of the battle of Trost. Maybe more spoilers in future chapters.

Okay I read a little 2 short story about titan!marco and titan!jean interacting and thought it was so very cute that I wanted to write something more story wise like it. So this is based on the theory that people become titans after they are eaten by a titan.  
I am making this diverge from the manga early on. The female titan thing never happened. So this starts off 4 years after the point that that should of happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Giant Hands~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean's vision was going fuzzy as the large hand crushing him lifted him higher and higher. He could no longer move because of all the broken bones and pain wrecking his body. Golden eyes looked down and could just barely make out the shapes of the newest group of recruits still going like he had managed to order them to before his ribs punctured his lungs, filling them with blood.

_They are going to get away and live on my orders because of a comrade's death… though this time it is mine._

_Jean! Thank You! We managed to get away thanks to you. It's all thanks to you. I said that leadership suited you, didn't I?_

Those words spoken so long ago now rang in his mind as the Titan held him above its head, opening it jaws wide.

_Ha… Marco… I guess it is finally my time. See you soon buddy. Though maybe not soon enough. This titan doesn't seem like it is going to bite me. Damn._

At that thought the fifteen meter class dropped him into its awaiting mouth. Jean was right; it didn't bite down, but swallowed him still alive. The liquid inside its belly was so hot, burning at his flesh. It was kind of weird how it was not completely dark in there. The titan's stomach acid had a glow to it. None of that matter to Jean anymore though. He coughed harshly and blood spilled from him mouth.

Jean thought about all his old friends from the 104th trainee corps and the comrades he has made and lost over the past four years in the scouts. A slight smirk on his face as he remembered all forty three titans he killed on his own and sixty one he helped take down in a group. Ha one hundred and four titans removed from the world because of his blades. That was damn good he would say so himself. And hey, those new recruits he protected might even do better than him if they can manage to keep living long enough to get good.

As his eyes started to close for the last time, one more image entered his mind. Marco's face, not the one from the end of the battle in Trost. No, it was the smiling freckle face he woke up next every morning for three years telling him to hurry up or they would not have enough time to eat breakfast.

"Mar…" Jean hacked up more blood. "…Marco." He reached up for that freckled face and let out his last breath, sinking into the hot glowing liquid. Everything went completely dark. Jean could no longer feel the heat around him.

_So this is what passing over feels like. Not bad actually now. Huh? My hand… did an angel just take it?_

A cool summer's breeze blew across his bare skin. The sound of birds singing could be heard nearby. The soft grass felt nice upon his back. Jean slowly opened his eyes looking up at the forest canopy with sun light shining threw in some spots.

His hand was still stretched up high from when he was reaching for Marco's memory… though now there was another hand holding it. Jean's eye widened when he noticed so much flesh mission from the others arm. He quickly looked at this beings face, a titan. A titan was holding his hand! Wait, that cannot be right. The hand holding his is about the same size as his own.

_What the hell is going on?_

The thing he thought was a titan pulled on his arm gently, as if telling him to get up already. Jean rolled his eyes and let it help him stand. His lags wobbled as he looked down at the ground that was now so very far away. Once steady, the other tugged his hand again. Jean let out a huff, not even noticing the steam that came out with it. He let the other lead him through the trees.

The other looked back at him with big light brown eyes and a smile. It was a sweet smile even though Jean could see its teeth threw the tares in its freckle covered cheeks. There was skin missing from under its eyes and along its neck, exposing the muscles. Along each shoulder were three lines gone as well. A couple of line along his ribs showed what should be covered by skin, and lastly most of the skin on his upper legs was gone.

Jean stared at the short black hair on the back of the others head until they finally came to a stop. It had brought him to a pond that looked deep enough that if he went in it would reach his chin. The freckled being that seemed like a titan, but couldn't be, pointed at their reflections. With a steamy huff he looked at the others reflection for a moment then looked at his own. Instantly Jean stumbled backwards, his back now against a tree. His own face looked kind of like the others, with skin missing on his cheeks, under his eyes, and along his neck. He gazed at the other with a scared look, and then slowly moved down its arm and to his own that was still holding its hand. He had skin missing on the back of his hands, but where there was skin it was extra thick, looking kind of like gloves.

_What… What The Hell Am I!?I… I look like a titan to, but different. This is so messed up._

Jean was shacking, not understanding what was going on. The other moved, now right in front of him, placing its free hand on Jean's face. It was smiling warmly again. Realization finally sank in. He could no longer deny what he feared was happening. Those beautiful brown eyes and adorable freckles on olive skin. This was Marco. The thing he though was a titan was his long dead best friend. He looked down at both of their bodies. No clothes, no genitals, tall as could be. They were both titans now. They both became titans after being eaten by a titan.

_This is some sort of fucked up hell. No, I can't be a titan. Titans eat humans and I do not feel the need to do that at all. Maybe… maybe we are like Eren. No… Marco would have come back to me if he was a shifter. He wouldn't have been in this forest all alone for four years… waiting for me to arrive?_

Jean started to cry as he hugged the other titan close to him. Marco knew that his friend understood now and hugged him back. They held each other close, giant hands still interlocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~thanks for reading~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello there, thanks for reading.

Notes: I did not come up with the idea for either titan design. Marco's has a lot of titan fan art and this one I see all the time. Jean's titan form… there are not many out there, but this one I liked was called the boxer titan. I can't remember who created it though, sorry.

Should I continue this into a story? I am going to add chapters of the two titans being fluffy together, but I also have a story idea to that I can do as well.

Note, if this inspires you to write a titan!jean and or titan!marco fic, tell me so I can read your work please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Jean was reunited with his best friend Marco in the strangest way. They stayed by each other's side in comfortable companionship… though neither of them could really speak. The most both had managed to say was each other's name, and even then it was not quite right. This was alright though, it did not matter they could not talk. Just being near his best friend was enough for Jean.

The two stayed in the forest near the pond most of the time, but not today though. Shortly after the sun started to rise Marco seemed on edge and started pulling Jean rather hard. The fourteen meter titan did not mind this and went with a yawn. They exited the forest into the open plains, full of flowers and butterflies of many colors. It was rather pretty area. Marco made sure to make his friend keep going till they were a distance from the trees. Then the fifteen meter titan sat down in the long grass with a smile. Jean sat down behind him, back to back, head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. Marco put his own head on Jean's other shoulder.

They stayed like that in quiet piece for a few hours. It was around noon that Jean felt something new. He lifted his head up looking back to the forest that they were living in. Something was in there that was not before. Jean could not see it, but could feel it. He got up from the field of flowers. The butterflies that made him a nice resting spot all scattered in a hurry from the moving form. Marco quickly got up as well grabbing his friends hand to keep him from going in the forest, shaking his head 'no' frantically.

Jean was confused by this action. What was in their home that Marco did not want him to see? Was it really best to stay out in the open field like this instead of hiding among the giant trees? The fourteen meter class let out a huff of steam. He did not want to argue with his best friend. Marco knows what he is doing right? He has been out here for four years, while Jean only a week. It is best to listen to the more experienced titan.

Marco smiled as the slightly smaller titan sat back down in the field of flowers. He on the other had decided to lie down to look up at the clouds. Jean shifted; putting his head on Marco's chest listening to his over sized heart beat quickly. He did not know if a fast heart rate was normal for a titan or if something was causing it to race. Jean looked up to the smiling freckled face. He guessed it was normal since Marco did not look worried or stressed out. The bigger titan pat the top of his brownish hair with those giant soft hands. Jean relaxed again, listening to the heart beat.

Marco was glad that his friend did this. It meant he did not hear the sound of 3DMG and scouts zipping through the giant trees. He had sensed the large group of people coming. To keep Jean safe, he had acted quickly and got them out of the forest into open area so if they were spotted they would have a better chance of survival. Looking over at the trees he spotted a few soldiers soaring by. It seemed laying down made them less noticeable as well. Good, hopefully they went completely unseen and out of danger for now… at least Marco hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

The two former humans had spent the whole day out in the field of flowers just lazing about. They even stayed out there over night, looking up at the dark blue sky glowing with untold number of stars and the moon in the shape of a Cheshire smile.

Off in the nearby forest an owl was hooting. Jean started to refer to it as their noisy neighbor in his mind since he could hear it every night, all night. The crickets were loud to with their own type of communication. Once in a while he could hear the wolves howling to each other. The animals always talked to each other, making Jean wish he could us his throat properly and say so many things to the one he is currently using as a pillow.

Jean took a deep breath in as he let his eyes finally close, going in to the sleep like state all titans did when the sun was gone. He did not dream, but he did see memories of all his friends and comrades back in the days of training. Tonight his mind replayed the very first day back to him. That head butt sure did hurt. All he said was the truth. How stupid he was back then. Even though he did not live very long, Jean was still glad he did not join the military police like he wanted to in the beginning. Those guys all turned out to be huge assholes and just as much a nuisance to the scouting legion as titans.

The first rays of sun light touched his eyelids, peeking in to his memories. Jean grumbled not wanting to get up yet. Marco on the other hand loved to get up as soon as he could. He had managed to wiggle out from under Jean's head, gently setting it down in the crushed flowers where he had been.

Marco stretched out his long limbs with a yawn. Then he rubbed at his back feeling all the dirt, grass and pollen stuck to him. He knew he was going to need help scrubbing it all off later back at their pond. That could wait though. Marco looked at the tree line looking for any signs that humans were still in the forest. Their scent was still lingering from the day before and he could sense them to. It felt like they were on the other side of the forest where there were the remains of an abandoned town. The scouts probably set up camp there last night to rest. Hopefully they would keep moving on soon. Marco kept watch even knowing the danger was not close by.

It was not much longer that he felt the group of humans moving even further away from them. They were nearly out of his range of sensing when Jean finally decided to get up. Much like he had done, the short titan yawned and stretched out his limbs. Marco smiled brightly as his friend, now safe and none the wiser of the close call.

Marco glanced back at Jean who had one hand behind his back. He was up to something, but the taller titan just shrugged it off and headed back into the forest of giant trees. The other followed him back to their home, the pond. A ten meter titan was near the water's edge when they arrived. Marco sighed, turning another way, planning on leaving this area now. He did not like stay around other titans that were not Jean and wanted to find a new place for them to stay now. Jean on the other hand looked mad at the unwanted guest. He took hold of Marco's arm to stop him, placing what he had behind his back in the others hand. What it was, was a bunch of flowers with the dirt to. Marco looked at the plants in his hand, a bit confused. Why did Jean bring these along?

Jean now with both hands free, charged at the intruder. He let out a mighty roar as his thick skinned fist went right threw the other titans head. The ten meter hit the ground, but Jean did not stop. He punched the steaming body several times before grabbing the nape of its neck, ripping the flesh away. The dead titan now stated to evaporate, leaving no trace it was ever there.

Jean watched as the blood disappeared from his hands. It had felt good on his fingers. He wanted to feel it again, later though. He smiled looking back to Marco, who had not moved from his spot the whole time with a worried face. Jean though, just kept smiling as he took the flowers back.

"Eaaaaan?" That was the closest he has gotten to saying Jean's name so far. Jean held up one finger to tell him just one moment. The smaller titan then walked around the pond to a spot the was sunny most of the day. He bent down and dug a slight hole, then placed the flowers in it. His giant hand dipped into the cool water. When he pulled it out, he let it drip off over their little flower garden.

Marco was now smiling, understanding what the other was doing. He had wanted to make their little area in the forest feel more like a home. Jean wanted to stay here, so protected it from the other titan as well. This is their place in the world now and nothing was going to make them leave it for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean was out taking a walk through the giant trees on his own. Marco had used hand gestures to tell him to leave for a while. It was not the first time the taller titan did this in their month together. That is why he knew what the other was doing. It made no sense that Marco would make him go away while he bathed in the pond, nor the other leaving when he did the same thing. It was not like they were not already naked around each other the rest of the time. They did not have anything to hide either anymore. Marco was just being weird he guessed. Oh well. At least those adorable freckles will stand out more with the layer of dirt gone by the time he went back.

He spotted a mindless titan, a seven meter wondering the forest as well. Jean felt anger seeing it, remembering one had entered his and Marco's home. Never again did he want to see these things near the other again. The best way to do that was to kill them all. A good place to start was clearing out the forest. Jean balled up his giant hands, making use of the extra thick skin on his hands. They were perfect for taking out the titans, and it felt so right to do it. The monsters blood covered him before it could evaporate. Jean let out all of his rage for a good long minute before destroying the nape of the neck.

Once he made sure the titans body was completely gone, Jean kept going on his walk. He kind of hoped to run in to even more titans now. Even though he is no longer human, part of him still wanted to help humanity. This made him wonder what would happen to him and Marco though if humans did start making a real comeback against titans? He did not want his friend or himself to die again, but he did not want to harm is old comrades either. If they see him attack another titan, they might think he is like Eren and accidentally kill him while trying to get a human body out of his neck. The only way to survive would be to out run the horses and Jeager to. Oh damn, what if he was forced into a fight with that jackass? His old comrade was better at hand to hand combat then himself. The hard floor of the mess hall was a reminder of that. Perhaps he needed to pick up on training again. He and Marco could spar, that way they both will be ready, just in-case the worst comes true. Jean sat down on a fallen giant tree thinking about all things that could go wrong now.

_We need to make some sort of defense. I do not want to be caught off guard by the survey corps. Got to keep them and the titans away. Damn it, when did everyone become our enemies? The rest of the world really is against me and Marco._

Jean looked at the fallen tree he is sitting on. Maybe he could use it. The walls kept titans away from the humans, so perhaps a wall could keep them away from his home to. That might just attract the scouts though. A wall of wood where no one intelligent should be, yeah that would catch any persons curiosity. It was the only thing he could think of though. The plan was better than nothing. Jean got up, picking up a couple of the really large broken branches from when the tree fell. They would make a good start, but he would need Marco's help getting more to surround their home.

Marco's skin shined in the sun light; squeaky clean by the time Jean dragged the branches back. The taller titan tilted his head watching Jean. He let out a huff noticing that the other was so much dirtier then when he had left. There was even some tree sap sticking to his skin now. That idiot.

Jean laid a branch down, blocking of the way between two of the giant trees and then placed the 2nd one on top of it to make it so it would be awkward stepping over it. Jean put his hand on Marco's shoulder to show he wanted to tell him something. Marco watched as the other pointed to the two stacked logs, then pointed in a circle around their pond. He let out a sigh getting the other wanted walls. That was all fine and dandy, but... Marco removed Jean's hand from his shoulder revealing the dirty giant hand print.

The taller titan pointed to the pond with a stern look at Jean. The other just pouted at that. He had dirty work to do now and he would just have to bath again later when they were done. Jean shook his head, but Marco did not let up his stern stare. Now was the battle as old as time, the pout verses the stern eyes. Jean is not cute enough to pull off the pout though and eventually lost the battle, hanging his head and stepping into the water that steamed up as his hot body entered it.

Marco did not like to watch others bath, but he did not trust Jean to actually wash himself properly. Instead he crossed his arms and watched the silhouette threw the steam. This reminded him of the bath house back at trainee camp. The water was hot so there was plenty of steam back then to. In their first year of training, Marco had accidentally bumped into Jean while they were both trying to get in the large bath all the boys had to share. That was the first time the taller boy had felt his lower body react and his heart flutter. It embarrassed Marco so much he could not go back to the bath house while Jean was there ever again. Right now though at the pond, his body's only reaction was the rapid beating heart.

Once Jean was finished scrubbing himself off, he got out of the water. He made sure to cup some in his giant hands though before going to Marco and dumping it on his shoulder, washing away the hand print.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I do take requests for what kind of cute thing titan jean and titan marco can do next. This still might become a bigger story instead of just fluffness in future... especially if I run out of cute ideas. Then it might get sad... i need more cute ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean grabbed hold of the high up tree branch and pulled it with all his might, breaking it from the giant tree. The large branch fell to the ground with a loud echoing thump. Marco bent down to let the smaller titan off his shoulders now that they got what they wanted out of their individual reach. The two of them had been doing this for the last two weeks now, gathering materials for their wall. It was only a few branches high so far, just barely high enough to deter little titans. They will have to more than double it to keep the ones their size out for good. This project was going to take a while, but Jean was having fun doing it with his best friend.

They got to the pond and put the two newest branches in place. Jean looked around at the work done so far.

_Maybe we should have made it smaller. But where? That spot over there is where I like to lay down at night, and that area there is where Marco likes to lay. I was hoping to go get more flowers to plants in that spot. Well there is that opened spot over there, but I like having four sections like this. It is kind of like Wall Rose and Sina with their four towns. It is also big enough for a couple of tents... I know it is stupid, but I really hope that if the scouting legion finds us, they well tell we need no harm and even trust being around us to have a spot here to. I have always been and always will be an idiot after all._

Jean let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. He had gone through this in his mind several times since starting the wooden wall. He guessed there was no helping how big it was in the end. They do have the rest of their lives to work on it. Heck they have so much time to look forward to, they could make a wall around the whole giant forest.

Something landed on Jean's shoulder. When he looked, there was only a tiny bit of steam. Did something small just hurt him? Another small touch was felt on his cheek, and again a little steam came from his skin. Jean looked around for anything that could be hitting him from afar. Was it someone with a gun? He realized it was not when he looked at the water's surface, tiny ripples appearing quickly and more coming. It was starting to rain. The heat from his body evaporating the rain drops the moment they hit his bare skin.

The rain came down faster, harder and in greater amounts fairly quickly. All of it that landed on the titans boiled instantly into steam. It made seeing very difficult. Only a minute into the down pour and Jean could no longer see the other.

"Mmmaaaaaarrrcoooo?"

"Jeaaaannn?"

Jean headed towards where he heard the response.

"Mmaaaarrrcoo?"

"Jeaann."

Now he sounded farther away. He called out again, and the other sounded like he was now on the other side of the pond. This went on and on with Jean trying to find Marco through the rain and steam, but never managing to get closer to his best friend. Once the rain stopped and visibility returned, Jean saw that the other was covering his mouth giggling. That adorable freckled brat had been moving away from him on purpose that whole time.

Jean let out a huff of steam and marched right over to the taller titan. He grabbed the giant hands covering Marco's mouth and held them in his own. Lifting up on his toes, he placed his forehead on Marco's... and started laughing. Marco no longer held back giggles, laughing right along with Jean over their stupid little game of Marco Jean.


	6. Chapter 6

The seasons were starting to change. The summer breeze turning into an autumn gust. Marco could not feel the difference much with his always to hot body. He did notice the flowers wilting over, getting ready for a long winters sleep. The cold season was not fun for the titan. All animals will disappear and the bright vibrant colors go away to be possible replaced by a blanket of white. Marco used to love playing in the snow, but now it melted to fast for him to even pick up a hand full. At least this winter he will not be alone with Jean by his side.

Thinking of Jean, the lazy bum is finally getting up for the day. The fourteen meter titan stretched out before going to the edge of the pond, scooping up giant hands full of water and splashed it in his own face to help wash away the night. The water on his skin quickly steamed away. Today they had planned on taking a break from working on their wall. Most of it was around eight to ten meters tall now, except for one section still at five meter. They were using that as the spot they get in at, stepping over the wall. A plan to make an actual door has yet to be made though.

Jean tried to sneak up behind Marco, he knew he was there, but let him do it any ways. Jean covered the taller boy's eyes with his giant hands. "Esss whooo?" They were getting better at making words. Marco more so then Jean. He practiced in the morning while the other would lay there. "Hmmmm... Ereeen?" Marco got a smack on the head for that one. He kind of deserved it to. That did not mean he would not retaliate with a smack back of his own. Jean put up his fists ready for a fun little fight. Marco though pointed to their wall, not wanting to break them playing after working so hard to build them.

Jean put down his fists with a nod. Marco thought that was the end of it, but when the smaller grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of their home he knew it wasn't. The two titans headed out to the field that once had a bunch of flowers, but now was just dried grass. Here Jean put his fists back up ready to continue with nothing in their way.

Marco let out a huff of steam and put up his own fists. It has been several years since he last used hand to hand combat. Jean did not need to, but during his four years in the scouts he kept up the combat training. It had been to help keep him in shape and mind sharp for fighting against the titans. Also to help that jackass Jeager train to, who actually uses the techniques on titans. Jean had always lost to him, but today he was winning against Marco. All the taller was able to do was dodge really.

Jean went in with a left hook. Marco leaned to his left to avoid it, but did not see Jean's right fist until the last second. Jean completely froze in fear looking at the titan on the ground. He had hit so hard the right side of Marco's head was blown away. He let out a roar in panic seeing his best friend like this all over again. Marco made a groan sound in his throat since half his mouth is gone. Jean was holding the other to his chest tightly, waiting the horrifying forty five seconds it took for the missing part of his body to regenerate, then another thirty for his right eye.

The smaller titan would not let the other move from his hold even after completely healing. "Ssssorrrrry," Jean sniffled out. "Ssooo, ssorrryy M-mmaarrrrrcoo." He buried his face in the crook of Marco's neck. Marco pat him on the head to comfort his friend. "Jeaaan, I'mm Fine." He pushed Jean up so brown eyes looked up into golden ones. "See? Fine." Marco smiled and leaned forward giving the crying titan a kiss on the cheek. "Aaall, betterrr."


	7. Chapter 7

The fall did not take very long to turn into winter. Other than for a few titans, that Jean beat to death as soon as he saw them, the forest had gone quiet. It was kind of strange how quiet it got. It gave Jean and Marco nothing to distract them from practicing talking together.

"A, i, u, e, o." Marco sounded out the vowels (that are also the first part of the japanese alphabet). Jean then repeated them back to him. They did just the vowel several times. If they do not have them down, then no words will ever come out correctly. After what felt like the hundredth time repeating the vowels Jean let out a huff from boredom.

"Marco, less walk."

"Less walk?" Marco tilted his head wondering what the other meant by that. The nod he got was not helpful in figuring it out. "Not walking now Jean."

Jean pouted and tried to say the word correctly this time. "LeTs walk." He overemphasized the T now.

"Oooooh. Okay." Marco smiled getting up from the ground. "Tomorrow, IT's T Time. Terrific. LaTer Today, LeTs Try others names."

Jean huffed as he got up as well, crossing his arms. Marco did not have to make fun of him by over did it on the ts in so many words. How did he get so much better at talking than him? They were at the same level when he woke up as a titan. He gave a nod anyways as the two titans walked through the forest side by side.

Marco had said they should practice others name's because if they needed to be able to communicate with them as quickly as they could if they ever did cross paths. What ones joined the scouting legion though? What ones did not make it out of Trost like him? Did any of those ones turn into titans as well? The last one he might not ever know the answer to, but the first one can be settled now. "Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Who joined Scouts?"

Jean was not expecting the question. "I did... Jeager... Mikasa... Armin..." Marco knew those three would and figured Jean did since he got eaten by a titan. "Reiner... Bergholdd..." He gave a glare knowing he messed up the Ts and did not want to be called on it. "Sasha... Connie... Krissa..." Damn those Ts. "and Ymir."

"No Annie?"

Jean shook his head no. "She Police."

"Annie is Smart."

Jean was glaring all over again. Marco looked back at him, putting his hands on his hips. "What?"

"I'm smarttoo."

"Jean... You died."

"...Low blow." Jean pouted.

Marco chuckled at his best friend. "Silly Jean." He took a hold of his hand. "My big stupid silly Jean."

Jean was blushing. "My mean Marco."

Their giant hands stayed together as they kept on walking through the their forest. Both of them had a smile on their partially skinless faces.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jean! Get Up! Come On Jean!" Marco was shaking his shoulder to get him up quicker.

"Wha?" Jean grumbled as he opened his eyes. The sun was just barely up over the horizon and the forest was still quite dark.

"Look, look, look." Marco shook him even harder.

Jean sat up quickly looking around for any danger. There was nothing he could see. The only difference from normal is the snow... oh, snow. Jean rolled his eyes at the others excitement. "You scared me."

"...Sorry, but Jean, snow." Marco was not going to let him him lay back down this time. "Come on!"

The fourteen meter did not want to get up, but did not have much choice. Jean grumbled in complaint as he stood. He looked at the place he had been laying, seeing that there was no snow near the spot. "It is just going to melt as soon as we touch it Marco."

"I know, but we can watch it fall."

"It is still too dark so see it coming down though."

"Not in the meadow."

"I am not going to the meadow this early just to watch the snow fall." Big sad brown eye and a few minutes later the two titans were at the meadow watching the snow fall. Marco had a big smile while Jean had a scowl. It is brighter here then in the forest, but the trees shadows still made it kind of dark. Once in a while Marco would try to get a hand full of snow, but would just have a puddle in a few moments. Jean was glad because it meant he would not get a snow ball to the face any time soon, though he was sad because of the sorrowful look on Marco's face.

Jean put his giant hand on the ground for a few moment then would pick it up to see his hand print of dead green surrounded by fresh white powder. This gave him an idea though. The smaller titan walked to a spot they have not melted any of the snow, and plopped down on his back. He spread his arms up above his head and moved them to his side. He repeated it several times and did a similar motion with his legs, wide then shut. Not quite a minute and Jean got back up.

"Marco, snow angel."

Marco giggled at Jean's snow art. "It needs a halo Jean."

"Huh? No it doesn't. Now if you made one it would."

"Okay then. I'll make one to." Marco laid down near, but not touching, Jean's snow angel, making his own. One done, he used one finger to draw an oval above where his head just was. "There. Two snow angels, but one needs to... Jean... why did you give yours horns?"

Jean laughed. "Snow demons are funner."

Marco rolled his eyes at him. "Funny Jean. So funny."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I got one more cute idea... really, just one. someone please help, i don't want the cuteness to end yet... sure i will like to do the story, but... the cuteness...


	9. Chapter 9

It had only snowed that one time during the winter and it did not stay for very long. A few months later though the cold winds started to turn warm again as spring time approached. All the dead green slowly became a more lively shade. The animals came back out and made all their noises again. Jean was no longer jealous of the communications for he has regained his ability to do talk as well.

Jean had found a bunch of rope in the abandoned buildings at the entrance of the forest and at the small town not too far on the other side from his pond. With the material he managed to tie branches together, and use it as a new door. It still was not the best. They had to pick it up and move it to get in and out, but it was as tall as the rest of their wall and no one could step over it.

Now with that project done, Jean was laying out a line with the heel of his foot for a second wall farther out. It would be about seventy to eighty meters away from the other wall and would take far longer to make. He and Marco had the time though and having another barrier between them and the rest of the world would be nice.

Not too far from Jean, Marco was picking up any large enough rocks and putting them in a pile for later use. The taller had said something about using them to reinforce the wall in a few places that were not as strong or sturdy as the rest. Jean was going to leave that part to the other for now. The two were silent, listening to the world around them as they worked. That was until they heard a sound neither had heard in quite a while. The sound of a horse, wait no... horses. There were several of them walking along the old stone road.

Marco did not sense of smell any humans, but the sound of horses made him doubt his senses. Jean on the other hand was curious and started towards the old path.

"Jean, wait." Marco grabbed him by the shoulder. "It could be dangerous."

"But... Marco..." He wanted to make sure everything was alright. Jean did not want his old comrades getting hurt like had. Even though he has been killing all titans he comes across, there are still more in this forest. That did not matter much though as the sound turned from hooves on stone, to hooves on dirt. The animals were coming towards them. It did not sound like running though. The danger can't be that bad right?

Soon the animals were in view. There were three that had saddles on, but the four other ones did not. The three of the ones without a saddle looked smaller to, well two much smaller than the other small one. Jean did not know if this was cute or sad. A family of horses living out here together was sweet, but they were scouting legion horses. The three with saddles once had scouts on their backs. What happened to them? Did they just get separated from their horses... or did a titan get the riders?

"Aw, ponies and mommy." Marco brought Jean out of his saddening thoughts. The two smaller one stayed close to one of the ones that had a saddle. One of the scout horses must be male while the other two female. Okay, Jean decided, this is a cute site; just because of the way it made Marco smile.

The small horse herd went right up to the wooden wall and started walking around it. "Jean, the pond."

Oh, they must be looking for water to drink. "I'm on it." Jean strolled the opposite around the wall so not to scare them. He opened the door and hid from their site. It did not take long for the group to go in the large opening, going to the water's edge. Marco and Jean watched them drink their fill and head back out. For a moment the smaller titan thought about closing the door, keeping the horses. He decided not to and let them keep living free. Humans live inside walls because they have to, the horses don't though. Titan's would not bother them. Jean was a bit sad as the herd left, but it was a good thing. Let these old members of the scouts live the freedom that the rest still dream about.

Jean closed the door back up, and then turned to Marco. "I... still want to fight."

"Who do you want to fight Jean?" Marco looked worried and confused.

Jean clenched his giant hands with a glare in his eyes. "It's not who I want to fight... It's who I want to fight for."

Marco nodded in understanding. "We can fight for them..., but..."

"I know... they won't fight for us in return. That is fine. We just got to do our best... starting with our home. In a few years, the entire east side of Wall Maria will only have two titans' left in it."

"Right. Just the two of us." Marco gently held on to Jean's fist. The smaller relaxed his hand to hold Marco's even bigger one.


	10. Chapter 10

okay, this is the start of a story and I will tell you... spoilers will be ahead. so read the manga (if you have not even gotten to where the anime ends you should not be looking up fanfics. you are just asking for spoilers) if you have not already. Seriously. Waiting for season 2 to be made when you can read the manga does not seem the best idea... even though they just announced they are in preproduction. Okay, on to the story.

sorry this took a few days to come out... I found out there it this thing called Attack on Titan tribute game... it is fun.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

They were back this way after ten months. Marco could sense them coming towards the forest. The scouts were on another expedition. They must of left long before dawn this time to get past the abandoned towns and sleeping titans to keep danger levels low. If Marco did not act now, Jean would not get up until they had already reached the giant trees. This was bad. It is still so early Marco did not want to move yet, but had to.

"Jean!" Marco struggled to get up on his feet. "Jean! Get Up Now!"

"uuuhhh." Jean rolled onto his side. "What the hell Marco? This is too early even for you."

"We got to go."

"Go? Where? Why?"

Marco yanked Jean up off the ground, over his shoulder.

"Woh! Marco? What is going on." Jean was confused as could be.

Marco pushed their door down, not bothering to put it back up as he carried the fourteen meter titan, heading right for the fields. "We need to get out of their way, fast."

"Who's way? I don't get it."

"Jean... do you feel anything weird. Like something is coming this way?"

"Huh? Something coming... no, the only weird thing here is you. What is going on Marco?"

"Well I can. I sense humans coming this way. The scouts are heading for our forest and if they find us they will kill us Jean. We can't help them if we are dead."

"...You are right." Jean said softly as he let the other carry him to the field. With no trees, the use of three dimensional maneuvering gear will be hard for most people. That was Marco's plan, to not only get out of the way the scouts are going, but to also make it hard for them to be killed if they do change course towards their new location.

Marco did not put Jean down until they were in the meadow, far from the tree line. He was panting from exhausting himself like that. They both had little energy this early in the morning, and that just took all he had. Marco plopped down on his back looking up at the slowly lightening sky. Jean sat down next to him.

"...We could be in there helping them. I could kill most titan's in our forest with ease."

Marco let out a sigh. "Jean, we have little strength right now. The other titan's will be just like us. The scouts can handle them on their own... they could very easily handle us to like this."

"I know... I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Just relax Jean. Lay back down and soak in some sun. You will have plenty of power to kill the titans later." Marco closed his eyes once the smaller titan was laying down, pressed against his side. He wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulders to pull him closer, and to help guard his neck.

Some time passed, the sun now shiny all above the horizon. Marco would normally be up at this time, but was to exhausted from the early morning work out. On top of that he kept his senses on tracking the movement of the humans. They swerved around a bit, most likely avoiding titans when they can. Something seemed really off though as many of the people he could sense started to disappear. That could only mean they were being killed. Marco did not like feeling a life and then the next moment it was gone. The group kept coming though. The front of them entered the forest of giant trees, but the sides of the group split off around it.

Marco went stiff. "Jean... some of them are going through the forest and... others are going around."

"Around? But that... crap. We are at the 'around'." Jean went to get up, but the arm around him kept him down. "Marco?"

"If we stay low they might not see us. Keep your back to the ground, so your neck is covered, okay?" Marco sounded worried.

Jean gave a nod. "Right. They will just ride on by, not even noticing us." He gave a fake smile, putting on a brave face.

Things never go right for the two. Scouts were standing high in the trees attracting the titans in the area to them. One of them was looking at the two titans laying on the ground, as if trying to figure something out. It did not help that Marco was looking back at the brown haired women with a ponytail.

Jean still could not sense the human's like Marco said he felt, but he could smell them. It sickened him that he thought they smelt good enough to eat. Made him feel even more titan then he has in the not quite a year he's been one. Maybe interacting with them really is out of the question, not just from his and Marco's safety, but theirs as well. Jean avoided looking at the human's in the trees. He was scared of what he might do seeing them. At the sound of several cannons going off though, Jean sat right up, looking into the forest. Marco, pulled him back down to the ground quickly though.

"Those two abnormals... must be the cuddle titan's Captain Hanji was raving about last year. She was mad when no one believed what she claimed she saw. Guess we owe her an apology once we get back, right Sasha?" A guy with a shaved head said.

"If we tell her, she will go all sciencey again and make us come back to catch them though Connie."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Connie let out a sigh. "She is going to bug the commander until he say's yes and we will have to get here all over again. That is, unless we catch them now, saving us the trip. Shouldn't be to hard. They are not moving. We just need to restrain them from going anywhere."

Marco blinked now looking at the two humans. _Connie? Sasha? _He did not recognize them. They definitely were not done growing back when they graduated from training. Both of them had grown, especially Connie. Not only was he taller than he remembered, but more built to. Sasha had mainly just filled in more. He knew Jean wanted to help them before and if they could convince anyone not to attack them instantly the moment they moved, it would be those two. They were talking about capturing the two of them anyways. This would just make it easier for the titan duo right?

"...Potato Girl." Marco did it. He made the first moment of communication. His heart is racing fast.

"What did you just call me Connie? You said you would never call me that again!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Connie waved his arms around quickly.

Sasha glared at all the other scouts around them. Most of them would not know the old nickname unless they overheard one of the other members of the 104th trainee corps say it to her. None of these rookies would be stupid to call her that themselves, but then... who did. She looked around again. The only other ones here were the titans clawing at the trees and the two big ones laying down.

"Don't lie to... Connie?" What was wrong with him? His mouth was hanging open, and eye wide looking over at the cuddle titans. She looked at them again, figuring out why he had that look. The taller one with freckles was WAVING at them. "What the?"

Jean let out a sigh seeing Marco wave at their old friends. He might as well join in now that the other had started. "Hey... Mr and Mrs Potato."

What ever it was that Sasha said next was drowned out by a roar from deep in the forest. Titan's rushed through the trees heading towards the sound. Jean had a very strong feeling of wanting to go to, but Marco by his side kept him from getting up. Many of the human's in the trees went after the rushing titans, but not Sasha or Connie. She said something about that cry being too dangerous. There was also the danger of letting the two communicating titan's out of sight. They are smart and could be just like Eren. Who the hell are they? It has to be someone from the 104th because of the potato girl... no it had they to be someone even closer. Sasha and Connie's wedding was small, only a few member's of the scouts were there. Neither of them wore rings on their fingers for it messed with the feel of the triggers. Actually now that she thought about it, the only one to call them Mr and Mrs Potato was Jean, but he was eaten by a titan last year. Crap, that one titan actually looks kind of like the fallen comrade.

"Who... Who Are You!" Sasha clenched her fists. They were now pissing her off.

The tall one stopped waving, giving her a hurt look and the demand. He then pointed at the slightly smaller one. "Jean" he pointed to himself now "and Marco."

"Jean and Marco?" Connie eyes went wide. "How... of walls, it is them. They look just like them... but bigger."

"Connie... Marco was eaten in Trost and Jean eaten a year ago near this very forest... they are dead. It can't be them." Sasha wanted to cry. "You idiot."

"I am not an idiot, I am hopeful. This could mean something big... we have to tell the commander about this."

The other scouts that went after the rushing titan horde came back. "The flare for retreat was fired. Get back to your horses and head for the walls." One of them said. The others all did this, quickly leaving the two older scouts behind.

"Huh? Retreat? But..." Connie looked at Jean and Marco. What ever was going on in the forest must gone wrong. "...Jean... Marco... Come with us, please!"

Marco looked at Jean, who looked back at him with a sad look. Jean then shook his head no.

"What? Why not? Common guy's, you are the find of the century." Connie was pleading with them. "If we can come back with something as amazing as you two... then the people in the wall won't put a stop to the expeditions."

"We can't Connie." Marco closed his eyes, holding onto Jean tighter. "Jean lacks self control. He might hurt someone."

"Should have known." Connie sighed. "Jean never could hold himself back. You were always there to do it for him back then Marco, just like you are now." The man clenched his fists. "But a long time ago Jean put his faith in humanity on me!" Sasha tried to stop her husband, but the idiot already jumped from the tree branch, got on his horse and rode right up next to Jean's side and jumped up onto his chest. "So now I am using that faith on you. I know you won't hurt me. So please... come back with us."

Jean's hand twitched wanting to grab the human on him. He wanted to bit off that shaved head. It has been too long since he has eaten anything. Actually he has not eaten since before he had been eaten. Almost a year with no food in his belly. He reached up for his little friend, scooping him up into his palm. Connie did not resist this at all, just sat there in the giant hand. Sasha was screaming as she raced towards them on her horse. Jean sat up from the ground, jaw opening wide to bit down on the human. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he brought Connie closer to his mouth. Marco was reaching out to grab his arm to stop him.

"Jean! I Have Faith In You!" Connie yelled out as he closed his eyes tight.

Before Sasha or Marco could stop him, massive jaws snapped shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie could feel hot breath on his face and a trembling giant hand under him. Slowly he opened his eyes looking at large teeth meant for eating humans clenched tight just a foot away from his head. "Jean... see? I knew you wouldn't eat me." His voice was an octave higher than manly.

"Connie!" Sasha yelled up to him in a panic.

"I'm alright. Really I am. Stop worrying over me so much dear."

"Do not dear me you moron! Jean almost ATE you! I do not want to be a widow!"

"Jean is not going to eat me! I trust him with my life... though... mind moving me away from your mouth buddy?" Connie still looked scared as hell even with his brave words. The titan did as asked though and moved his hand away from his face.

Sasha let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness... now hurry up. They others will leave us behind if we do not catch up to them soon."

Connie looked out around the large fingers. "My horse ran off."

"You can ride with me then."

"I'm fast," Jean said before standing up. Connie gripped at the titans hot flesh, so not to fall from the movement.

"What? You said you wouldn't go with us."

"I... changed my mind." Jean looked over at Marco, who was getting up from the ground now. "I... can manage control. Though need you to warn others not too get too close to me for now."

Connie's face broke out into a great big smile. "Yeah, I can do that Jean."

Jean gave a nod to the human. "Thanks, now hang on tight."

The hooks from the 3DMG dug into his palm. It stung a little, but Jean would just put up with it. Sasha looked up at them, still worried for her man. "Sasha, go ahead of us so we can see where you are, otherwise we might accidentally step on you." Marco gave her a smile hoping she would calm down a little bit.

"You better not hurt my husband Kirstein!" She rode off ahead of them at full speed. Once and a while she would look back to make sure they were not leaving with Connie, nor eating him. The two titan's followed right behind her as they rounded the forest.

Marco could sense the humans were heading back to the wall already, but was not as far as he thought they would have gone. They must have waited for a little bit for stragglers, but they really far behind now. Good thing the two titans could run as fast as a horse. With them going full speed and the scouts ahead having to go slower for the wagons it would not take long to catch up.

They were slowed down for a moment when a five meter titan came out of the forest, going for Sasha. Marco gave it a kick to the side of the head, ripping it clean off. When it tried healing, he stomped on the nape of the neck several times til it was dead. Sasha seemed more relaxed after the save.

Their forest was now behind them and growing more distant. The tiny dots ahead of them were getting bigger, though they are still tiny. Jean wondered if they really did make the best decision. The scouts could kill them, or put them through a lot of pain and experiments. They might not be useful at all to humanity in the end if they go, while staying out here far away from them, the two could kill titans all the time. It would be safer for the scouts later on right? There is still time to turn back to the forest. All Jean has to do is put Connie down and go.

A giant hand over his opened mouth brought Jean out of his thoughts. While his mind went else where, he almost ate Connie again. This time though Marco stopped him. This was going to be a serious issue. What made the fourteen meter feel even worse is Connie could get out of his open palm at any time, but chose to stay in one of the most dangerous places in the world.

"Sorry Connie," Jean said muffled behind the hand.

"Hey, it's alright Jean. Just... keep holding on to your human side. Don't give in to the titan instincts."

The two the humans know as the cuddle titans slowed down as Sasha rode ahead to tell the commander what they had found. Several scouts in the rear had their weapons out looking back at them, listening for orders.

The scouts that had seen the female titan today all got on edge seeing the women rush past them by herself, headed right for the commander and where Eren was at.

"Commander Erwin! I have an urgent report, sir." Sasha has made it to near the front where the elites were at.

Erwin had a beaten look on his face. "What is it Springer?"

"While we were luring the titans to the edge of the forest, the two cuddle titans were... cuddling in the field."

"The cuddle titans!" Hanji was by Sasha's side in less then a second. "They were really there? Did they do anything?"

"Yes, me and Connie actually started a conversation with them! They can talk.

"...talk... We need to go back and catch them!"

"No need, we convinced them to follow us."

Hanji's horse whirled around and she was racing back to see the amazing discovery for herself.

"Springer, where is your husband right now?" Erwin felt the same suspicion as the other scouts did at the women the was alone. He would have to look into all the reports to make sure she was at the edge of the forest like she said.

"He is back with Jean."

"Sasha... Jean is." Armin was there as well.

"Yeah, that is why it is so amazing Armin. The cuddle titans are Jean and Marco."

"That... that is not possible. Are they shifters?"

"I don't know."

With this information Erwin gave the order to rest at the up coming town. He needed to see these cuddle titans for himself. Not like he could take them in the walls to do it in safety anyways.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I really did consider having Connie be eaten... he would of become a nearly skinless twelve meter titan. Sasha would of went crazy and try to slice Jean apart. Jean would of grabbed her and just like he had in chapter 1. Marco knows that the eating her would turn her and kind of save her, so would of ate her. Sasha's titan would of been even more skinless then Connie's and thirteen meters... but i did not do that... part of me still wishes i did... hmmm. some day I might to an alternative version of this story where that does happen.


	12. Chapter 12

The scouting legion cleared out the titan that was in the town, making it safe to rest for a bit. That was what the newer members were doing at least. The more experienced soldiers though had their weapons out, in a large circle around the two deemed the cuddle titans. Connie refused to get out of Jean's hand even though the heat was making him sweat as bad as Bertholdt after running on a hot day.

"Connie Springer, get out of the titan's hand right now." That had to be the weirdest order Erwin has ever given. It seemed like something people would try to do naturally.

"Sir, I am keeping his hand occupied. Jean does not have the best of control over himself right now. If I move, he might try to grab someone else and crush them in the process." That is what Marco asked him to say before the other scouts showed up, only if he really wanted to stay in the danger zone. Though many of the scouts looked even more ready to attack now knowing that the fourteen meter was not in control.

Sasha looked around at all of her comrades. This did not look good. She stepped forward out of the circle they had made and used her gear to get up into the giant hand as well. "Connie, you have been here long enough. Go cool off. I'll take your place for now."

"This is one of the reasons I love you." Connie gave her a kiss. "Jean, she might be potato girl, but she is not a potato. Don't you dare eat her." He then jumped down to the ground.

Jean looked annoyed at that. It is not like he can eat any of them with Marco's hand over his mouth. For that he was grateful actually. The smell of all the humans was overpowering. He never felt hungry before as a titan so did not see this coming.

Connie gave a salute to the commander. "Sir... Even though he has some control and Marco is keeping him in check, I recommend everyone who was not personally close to Jean before to take several more steps back away from him. At least out of reach anyways. That includes captain Hanji."

The titan researched was practically dancing around the two large feet. Moblit kept telling her to get out of there, but she never listens to him when it comes to titans. Marco and Jean were careful not to move their feet with her down there.

Many of the soldiers did take a couple of steps back, but were still aimed and ready to fight if needed. Only five in the circle did not move though.

"So... that really is Jean and Marco?" Reiner lowered his blades, but was still ready like the others. By his side big sweat Bertholdt did not say anything, only stared at the titans with wide eyes.

"Jean and Marco... the cuddle titans. Great name you guys earned for yourselves." Ymir was laughing.

"Kirstein," the commander called up to the titan this time. Jean brought his opened right hand, which has Sasha in it, up to his heart and his left behind him in a salute. "Get out of that titan body."

Jean furrowed his brows in confusion. Marco moved his hand so the other could talk easier, though kept close to Jean's mouth just in case. "I can't do that sir."

After what had happened in the forest just a little bit ago, Erwin was not going to take any more chances than he already has with these two. "Levi, get them out."

The corporal landed right next to the nape of Jean's neck a moment later. "Shitty brat." Levi has had plenty of practice with Eren. At most now, all he would take was a finger, but Jean is bigger so he went out a little more with his blades. Before the first cut however he heard a yell and saw a giant hand about to swat him.

Moblit saw the titan's leg start to move yelling at Hangi to get out of there louder then he has and rushed forward yanking her out of the way. Marco had turned to face Levi. Mike was the one to sore up and slice off the arm going for the short man. Jean let out a roar seeing his best friend hurt. His free hand came down at full force where the sniffer guy landed. The giant hand shaped hole left was empty. Mike had managed to jump out the way.

"Immobilize them!" Several soldiers 3DMG in cutting at the two titans ankles and back of knees. Mike sliced off the arm the nearly squished him and Hanji swooped in getting Marco's other arm. As Jean fell he puts out his right arm out so not to hurt Sasha. She was jarred around a bit, but she was okay still in the titans hand.

Jean was moving his upper body, trying to throw Levi off of him. "Tch, stop moving or I might slice your body in two." The corporal brought down his blade slicing just to the left of the fatal zone. It would slice of the guys arm, but it would just heal later anyway...right? Something seemed wrong. Every time he used to slice Eren's arm off like this, he would roar in pain. Jean sound of pain was just a whine for the cut.

Levi lifted the skin enough to see inside... that was not good. What he saw was tendons puffed up in a human body like shape. Very little of Jean's skin was showing threw the scolding hot titan flesh. It was actually the exact opposite of the skin on the titan body. The arm he cut off was already healing with the tendons starting to cover over it again. Levi let the cut in the neck go so it could heal shut as well. He jumped of Jean's back. The titan stopped wiggling.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked him.

"Kirstein is to fussed with the titan body to be pulled out of it."

Jean looked wide eyed at the back of Levi's head. "I... still have a human body?" Even though he now looked relaxed and happy, that question made so many of the scouts tense up. This made them realized why he was fighting to get the superior officer away. He thought there was nothing there at all and was not ready for the truth he was nothing but a smart titan.

"Yes, you still have a human body. It is right in the nape of your neck like it should be."


	13. Chapter 13

Jean kept repeating over in his mind that his human body was with him. That he might not be entirely a titan after all. There is still human in him. This gave him even more strength he needed to fight the urge to eat the humans.

Once his limbs had healed, Marco put one hand over the nape of the others neck. Jean reached behind putting his own giant hand over Marco's. "I'm still here... right here." He rubbed the bigger hand.

Marco gave him a smile. "Yep... but even if you weren't there, you would still be right here." He scooted closer, pressing right to Jean's side now.

"And now I can really see why you're the cuddle titans." Ymir was still laughing at them. "Oh man, I hope you two were not like this back in training. I'd be mad at everyone that didn't tell me. Missed out on years of teasing."

"Ymir, shhh... your ruining a cute moment." Krista tried to make the tall girl quiet down.

"Every moment that involves you is cute." Ymir leaned over Krista.

Erwin with his top scouts were off to the side discussing their plan to get Jean out of the human body.

"We need several people to cut away the tendons, while the rest find a part of his body and pull. From what I saw, cutting will be the easy part."

"Another problem is we have to get this Marco out at the same time. He nearly crushed Levi just for getting near Kirstein's weak point." Mike looked over at the giant smiling freckle face. "He is also helping keep Kirstein's titan side at bay."

"That is not the only problem we have with Marco." Armin looked sad looking at the two. "Jean is fussing with his titan body this much after a year. Marco has been in his for five."

"Erwin, should I got check his human body's condition?"

"I want to do it" Hanji sounded so very excited. "This is so exciting."

"Hanji, you go look, Levi make sure they don't try to hurt her."

"Yes sir," The two said in unison.

Hanji right up to the cuddle titan's faces. "Alright, we saw Jean, now it is your turn Marco, Okay?" She did not wait for a replay, climbing up the fifteen meter titan's arm to his back.

"Don't you dare try anything." Levi had already got up on Marco's back with his blades out and aimed.

Marco gave a shiver looking over his shoulder to try and see. Jean though growled at the women. He went to sit up to stop her, but Marco pushed down on his weak spot to keep the smaller in place. They did not need any more trouble.

Marco hissed in pain as he felt the cut near his own weak point. It hurt a lot more then he though it would. Hanji lifted up the scolding hot flesh, looking inside. She could make out the shape of a human body, but it was completely covered by tendons, no skin showing what do ever. If she could have she would of stared for hours, but the titan's body is hot and the wound she made is trying to heal itself. Sadly, the researcher back off and went back to Erwin, along with Levi.

"Sir, I could not see any part of a human body, just the shape of one under all the muscles."

"I see, so there might not be any body left in the one called Marco?"

"It is possible."

Erwin looked at the two titans in thought.

"Sir," Armin said after a moment "I have an idea."

Armin's ideas have always been good in the past. The young man has always been cleaver. He was also a childhood friend of Eren's so innocents for working with the titans was proven. If this blonde man told Eren a plan, no matter what, he would do it, so there is no need for kidnapping him when he could just trick him instead.

"Come with me, let's discuss it in a more privet spot. Levi, stay here and make sure those two don't go on a rampage. We lost to many good soldiers today already.


	14. Chapter 14

Marco did not like this plan, but did not have much choice in the matter. Being completely tied up, unable to move his arms or legs really sucks. It got even worse when the survey corps made them go to the town just out side of the sealed gate of Trost and pinned them to the ground. The sealed gate made it so the citizens would not be scared of the titans getting in, but was also close to the wall to be watched at all times by the garrison and scouts. The only good thing about the situation was he was tied up tightly pressing against Jean.

The scouts had gone over the wall, leaving the wagons and horses tied up in the old stable. They had used their gear to climb the wall. Erwin said that he was going to report the success of capturing two intelligent titans willing to help humanity. It would help balance out the failure in the forest. He did not tell them what the failure was however.

It had been a long day and the sun was starting to go down. Soon the two would go into that sleep like state where they will be completely vulnerable to attack. That was another thing that Marco did not like about the situation. Anyone with gear could silently come down the wall in the darkness and kill them. It is possible that the garrison might take things into their own hands and fire the cannons at them til dead to. At least the were both down on their backs so it would be a bit difficult to do it, but they are still in danger.

Jean kept squirming in his binds. The smell of all those people in his old hometown was driving him insane. He did have more strength to fight it, but an entire town full of people was to much for him. An hour after the sun is gone and stars are starting to show in the sky above, Jean movements slow down, gradually coming to a stop.

"Marco?"

"Yeah Jean?"

"Why are you not going insane like me?"

"Hm? Jean... no one is insane like you."

"Hey! My mean Marco," Jean grumbled at that.

"My stupid silly Jean."

"Uh, I am glad the two of you are tied down. Seeing you cuddle and talk all cuties like that is to much." Both titan's jolted hearing the female voice, even though they could tell who is was.

"Ymir? Where are you?" Marco moved his head as much as he could trying to find her. There are so many people near by he cannot pin point his senses on a single individual. When a lantern was lite next to them he could see the tall freckled women and the small blonde one by her side. "Hi Krista."

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the wall?" Jean could not see them, for he is on the other side of Marco.

"Yeah, but the goddess wanted to see how you bone heads were doing and I couldn't let her come alone." Ymir put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you both for your concern, but we are alright. You should go back before you get in trouble." Marco gave them a small smile.

"Then we can keep you both some company for a while. Being out in wall Maria, just the two of you must have gotten a little lonely." Krista gave him a smile back.

"Well for the first four years I was lonely, but then Jean came along and I wasn't anymore."

"Wow, that really is sappy Marco, but I don't blame ya. Alone for four years sounds like torture." Connie lite the lantern he had brought along revealing him and Sasha.

"Looks like we had the same idea." Sasha had also brought out a blanket, not to keep warm though. She climbed up on to Marco's chest and laid it out to give them a extra layer between their butts and his warm skin. Connie joined her on the blanket, along with Krista and Ymir. They Made sure the lantern's were very dim and hidden from view of the wall. Sure the garrison was probably slacking off, but the scouts were routinely going up there to check on the cuddle titans.

"So what was it like living out there among the titans?" Connie asked once they were sitting.

"Well, they never really paid us much attention. That is why I thought we were all titan now with no human parts left. I had avoided them just in case, but Jean... he..."

"I killed every titan I came across, except Marco of course."

"So Marco was playing chicken and Jean actually was helping mankind out, out there? I really thought it would of been the other way around, if not both big babies." Ymir scuffed.

"Oh, shut up Ymir. You don't know what it is like living out there like this." Jean growled at her.

Ymir raised a brow, before she laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know. Though I would have gone the cowards route to, instead of acting like like a suicidal blockhead like Jeager. What happened to that Jean?"

"Having a big strong body makes a worlds of difference, that's what." Jean turned his head away from her in anger... coming face to face with two more people. Their hoods are pulled up over their heads, but with how big the two are, it is easy to tell who they were. "Bertholdt... Reiner... why do you have your blades drawn?"

Lanterns all around them lite up right then. Many scouts had their blades drawn and several members of the garrison aimed guns at all the humans around the cuddle titans. "None of you move a muscle unless I say so. Don't listen and you die." Levi gave the order. "Hoover, Braun, drop your gear and lower your hoods."

Bertholdt gave a nervous glance to Reiner. The blonde put the two swords in the multi-blade sheath, unhooked it along with the 3DMG, and lowered his hood. The taller man followed suit.

"Sir, I can explain. We just wanted to visit like the others." Reiner took a step towards Levi. "AHH!" The big blonde feel to his knees holding thigh where he was just shot.

"That is your last warning, none of you move. The next bullet will go through someones skull." Levi looked back at Mike. The taller man handed him one set of large hand cuffs. "Hands behind your back." Levi ordered Bertholdt. Reiner was not resisting, so he thought that meant to go along with the scouts. The senior officer cuffed his wrists tightly. "On you knees." Bertholdt got down on the ground. Mike had just yanked Reiner's hands from the bullet wound to behind his back, cuffing him as well.

"Did you two really think we would not have upped security after what happened with Bean and Sonny?" Hanji was glaring at the two men on their knees.

"That's not..." Bertholdt started to say something, but the click of a gun made him shut his trap.

"You will have plenty of time to answer after you are locked up." Levi put his boot on Betholdt's back, shoving him to the ground. "Now, one by one, the rest of you come down from the titan. Your coming in to."

Connie slowly slide down Marco's side to the ground, got on his knees and put his hands behind his back. Nanaba cuffed him. "Next one." Sasha got down next to her husband, doing the same thing. Then Krista, and finally Ymir.

"Get them back over the wall." Levi ordered his highest ranking soldiers. They each grabbed one of the six, heading back up and over to Trost.

"...What just happened?" Jean looked confused at Levi.

"Isn't it obvious Kirstein? You were about to be killed. Just be glad Arlet's plan worked smoothly this time."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait. Some life issues came up. It mostly better now so I can write a bit more.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

It has been five days now and the two titans were still pinned to the ground by the sealed up gate of wall rose out side Trost. No one would tell them anything about what was going on since that first night. Jean could only guess that they were trying to get information out of Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, and especially out of Bertholdt and Reiner. Were those two really going to kill him? Why would they do that? They probable were just being way more defensive than the other four when coming down against orders to visit them. This is titan territory and Jean not having full control was the first thing the scouts were told. They probably just wanted to protect themselves. Jean liked that idea more than the 'they were going to kill me' one.

Another cannon was fired from the wall, causing Jean to jerk. The Garrison was on high alert and ordered to shoot any titan that came with in firing range. It was to help keep the area cleared for the groups that had to come down to make sure Jean and Marco's restraints were still tight. The group still had a dozen scouts in it just in case anyways. Every time they came down one of the cuddle titans would ask about their friends, getting no answer.

All the higher ranking scouts, except Levi were not seen in this time either. Something was going on inside the human territory that involved Jean and Marco. Not knowing what exactly it was, was making Jean even more angry than usual. Making the guy that has a very strong urge to eat humans mad was not wise, but they must have their reasons.

The day passed slowly by with nothing new happening. It is nearing dusk now. The group of scouts to check their restraints were coming down the wall. "Hey guys, ya miss me?" Connie smiled as he came up to them as the others stood guard or checked the ropes.

"What happened Connie?" Jean was glad to see him again.

"Ah, they held me and the misses in a cell for a day. Questioned us a bit, then we were given a massive list of chores to do as punishment. Said if we come to see you again against orders we would get an even worse punishment though. Sorry for leaving you alone like that." The shaved man let out a sigh. "They are still questioning Ymir and Krista... have no clue what is up with Reiner and Bertholdt though. Those two... I have no clue what to think about what they were up to." That smile he had faded.

"They were just over cautious of coming to see us. You know first hand how close to losing it Jean really is Connie. Not everyone has as much faith in him as you do. Ymir and Krista even showed up fully geared from my side and never got too close to him. Actually, I am upset with the way you handled it Connie. You did not have any blades with you. What if some new form of night titan showed up? All you could have done is run for the wall. This is titan territory, you cannot relax, even for an instant." Marco scolded him for not being prepared.

"Oh geez Marco. Way to go pointing out how stupid I can be." Connie chuckled. "Man you are right, that is totally what they were doing. No way in hell would Bertholdt and Reiner actually purposely try to kill you guys. Not only are you valuable to humanity, but are old friends to."

Jean smiled glad that Marco and Connie were both looking at the brighter side like he had been trying to do. There is the realistic part of him that he will never leave him though that said they really were going to kill him and Marco... maybe the other four as well since they would have been witnesses. There is even the chance that Ymir and Krista had been distractions so they would not see them coming. If that was the case it would have worked if Ymir did not make him upset at the right moment to turn his head to see the two big humans coming.

"Alright, the restraints are still folding strong." One of the random scout said.

"Crap, that means I have to go back." Connie sighed. "I'll try to come back every time they check on you two."

"We would like that." Marco replayed. "It gets so boring not able to do anything all day, having someone else to talk to for a while would be nice."

"You get to talk to me though Marco."

"Well, with both of us unable to move, we are running out of things to talk about Jean. I can only listen to your expedition stories so many times."

"Hey!"

Connie laughed at the cuddle titans. "Don't worry Marco, I'll tell you some of my expedition stories to entertain you next time."

"...Uh, what have I done to deserve this."

"Hey!" Connie yelled at him. He was going to say more, but noticed someone coming down the wall in a hurry. A moment later he realized it was the misses racing towards them on her horse. "Sasha? What's wrong?"

"Wall Rose Has Been Breached! All scouts need to move out to confront the titans as the Garrison find the hole and evacuate the citizens to Wall Sina. They were spotted in the southwestern area. No time to lose."


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was sinking even lower in the distance. Soon the moon and stars will be the only light they could use to search the wall for the hole. Jean and Marco did not have much more time to search for it, three hours at best before their titan bodies would run out of energy. They had to do try though.

Connie told them Eren was all the way over in Stohess and would take to long to get out this far. Then the shaved man cut several of Marco's restraints with a blade and headed over the wall after the others to help with the mission on the inside. Marco had pulled the rest away, freeing himself and then got Jean out of the restraints as well. They then ran as fast as they could to the west.

The moon was shiny behind clouds when they had to be nearing the halfway point between Trost and Klorva with no sign of a hole in sight. "Marco..." Jean was having trouble taking another step. "keep going. I'll catch up in the morning. You got to find it." He fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Jean, I am not leaving you here all by yourself."

"You have to Marco!" The rest of the fourteen meter titan leaned to the side till he fell to the ground. "If... you find it... you can defend it in the morning... you can stop more titans getting in... you can save many lives... I will be fine. Once the sun rises again I will come help you. By then Jeager should get here. We can defend the wall while he finds a bolder to plug it up just like before, but this time we will all be fine. Marco, keep going." Jean's big golden eyelids feel heavy now.

How could Marco argue with that? He let out a sigh as he lent down placing a kiss at the corner of Jean's lip right before the tare. "Alright, you stay safe and sound. Don't be lazy in the morning though. As soon as you can move again, you better come help me. I am not as strong as you are after all." Marco stood back up with a smile. "See you in the sunshine my Jean." The taller titan went back to walking along the wall. He did have to look back at Jean a few times before he was no longer visible.

Jean had watched him walk away with a blush from the kiss. "...My Marco..." He closed his eyes with a smile of his own thinking of those freckles covered in the suns warm glow.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

sorry for the shortness of this chapter. just wanted to show the fluffy moment all on its own before the cuddle titans split up. Marco is on the move and Jean can barely move. more will be out soon. thank you for reading and please leave a review. i really like reviews, even the short ones.


	17. Chapter 17

In Jean's sleep like state he would think of his past most of the time. This night was the first he ever had that it would be more recent events though. It was back in late summer last year. He had not been a titan for very long at the time, still freaked out by that fact. He was sitting at the edge of the pond, toes in the water, ass in the grass, watching as his overly hot skin turned the water to vapor. Marco had sat down on the other side and was watching him with a worried looked. He had wondered what the other was thinking, but could not ask. Even if he could, Marco did not have the ability to answer anyways. Jean was annoyed by that, so decided to do something about it. He got up, moved around the pond, and sat down next to the freckled titan, giving him an annoyed look. All Marco did was smile back and took his giant hand into his even bigger one.

A strange noise brought Jean out of his memory. A couple out pebbles landed on him from above. "Huh? Falling rocks?" His tired eyes slowly looked up the wall. There was something big up there. The earth shaking roar it gave off told him a titan was up there... A Titan Was On The Wall! It is even moving at night to! How was it doing that? It had been at least three hours since Marco went on ahead now. No titan should be able to stay up this long, but there it was... wait no, here it comes. Jean could now tell it is covered in a lot of hair, looking more ape than human like. It touched down not to far from where Jean laid unmoving. The titan was tall, not colossus tall, but still taller then him or Marco.

"You... climbed the wall?" It had to be more intelligent than all other titans to figure out climbing, but why did it climbed instead of going threw the hole? Intelligence though would mean it is either a shifter like Eren, or someone stuck like himself. Also how was it so active so late into the night? It turned towards him after he had spoken. Jean now realized that saying anything was not the best idea.

"Oh?" The beast titan looked a bit puzzled at the smaller unmoving one on the ground. "You can talk clearly, but cannot move at night, interesting." Thanks to its long ass arms, it did not have to lean down very much to grab hold of Jeans arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Jean tried to pull back, but was to weak to get free from the others grip. The fourteen meter was helpless as he was dragged away by the beast titan. "Let go... let me go..." It did not respond to him. "Listen to me damn it!" Still nothing.

Jean thought about calling out for Marco for help, but decided not to. Even if Marco is close enough to hear him, he is probably just as drained and unable to move as he is. All it would of done is let the titan dragging him along know he was not alone. Jean did not know what was going on, but sure as hell was not going to get Marco pulled into it as well. Besides, his best friend would come looking for him after the hole in the wall is fixed... hopefully anyways. The survey corps better not stop him.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun rose up, dispelling the stars from the sky. Marco only waited a minute before pushing himself up off the ground. He did not have time to lay there, he did not find the hole last night and needed to keep going now before the others woke up. Hopefully Jean will get up soon to and come help him. The fifteen meter ran, and ran... and ran some more. Where is the hole? He did not even see another titan, though he was not really looking too hard for them, concentrating more on Wall Rose.

Marco slowed down some time after the sun's full circumference could be seen in the morning sky and the bulge in the wall that is Klorva District. How is that possible? Sasha has said the breach was between Trost and here... did he not see it in the dark some how? He could sense the large number of humans in side that town, so it was not breached there. That was good at least. With no hole up ahead, Marco turned back around running again to take a second look along the wall.

Soon Marco passed the spot he had dropped at last night. Another hour of running and he was worried for he has yet to run into Jean. The other should have been up a while ago and came across each other. It would not be much longer till he got to the spot Jean collapsed at. Did he go back towards Trost or something? The scouts were on the other side looking for the wall as well. Maybe they told him to turn back since the hole was back the way they came. He can sense a group of people up on the wall that seemed right about where he left Jean to.

"Marco!"

The titan looked up seeing someone sticking their head over the side of the wall looking down at him. Marco slowed down to a stop just below them. As the person lowered themselves down with their gear, he was not surprised to see it was Connie.

"Hey, did you find anything on this side?"

Marco shook his head no. "Sorry, but I saw nothing."

"What about Jean?" Hanji had came down the wall as well.

"I don't know. He can't stay up as long as I can, so had to leave him behind..." Marco looked around the area hoping to see anything. "around here. I was coming back to tell him I couldn't find a hole." Marco looked worried as he looked back at the wo scouts hanging off the wall. "You haven't seen him from up there have you?"

"No, I thought you two were still at Trost." Hanji let out a sigh. "I really should have been told you and Jean were not there."

"...Captain Hanji... I let them out when no one was looking after being told of a breach in the wall." Connie sweat dropped. "Thought they could help more out here then tied down far away."

"Springer you are already in a lot of trouble because of the cuddle titans. Stop pushing your luck. But we will talk about this later." She turned her attention back to the titan. "No, we haven't seen Jean. You said he lost energy around here?"

Marco nodded yes.

Connie looked back up the wall to the part the stuck out. A piece of the corner was missing. "Here? Oh crap... this is the spot the beast titan climbed the wall."

"WHAT? Beast titan? What beast titan." Hanji was excited by this interesting name for a titan.

"It was at least seventeen meters tall and it's body mostly covered in hair like some sort of animal. It threw a horse and a bolder at us in the castle from up there last night." Connie pointed to the top of the wall.

Marco's eye were as wide open as possible. _A titan bigger than me climbed the wall, attacked my friends, and came down near Jean? What happened to Jean? Where can he be? _His hands started to tremble.

The fifteen meter quickly turned away from Hanji and Connie, bursting off at full speed towards Trost again.

"Marco! Hang On!" Connie had disconnected from the wall and shot his hook into Marco's shoulder, landing on it a moment later. "Captain, I'm taking guard duty over Marco."

It was too late for Hanji to stop them. Marco was to fast for her to catch up to without a horse. She also had other things to deal with right now, like getting Ymir into the interior for medical assistance. "You better bring them back Springer. They are important pieces of information." She went back up Wall Rose.


End file.
